


Meat

by wybiebat



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, LITERALLY, Mild Gore, Murderer! Harry, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, he deserves it anyway, its graphic but its not that bad, meat tenderizer, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiebat/pseuds/wybiebat
Summary: in the tags^^
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Meat

Harry took one look at the rat-like man that was Pettigrew and screamed, “A pedophile! Scabbers was a PEDO!!” Pettigrew started sweating, and Ron looked at Harry with shock that turned into cruel understanding. 

“So he really was watching you when you changed? I just thought you were paranoid mate.” Ron said. Sirius was about to cast the killing curse but Harry stopped him. Pettigrew looked at him hopefully, 

“I wanna have go first! Pedo’s shouldn’t be allowed to live.” Pettigrew teared up in shock and Remus gasped. Harry conjured a baseball bat and rammed it into Pettigrew’s face. Harry repeatedly slammed the bat into Pettigrew’s skull, until there was blood and broken teeth splayed around. Harry took a deep breath, and laughed,”I’ve always wanted to do that!” Hermione looked as though she was going to vomit, and Snape stood stock-still in shock. Harry transfigured the bat into a large meat tenderizer with a long handle and proceeded to swing it and slam it into Pettigrew’s genital area. When Harry was done beating the shit out of Pettigrew, he shouted in glee, “it’s okay to open your eyes now!” Everyone looked on in absolute horror as all that was left of him was a pile of well tenderized meat. Hermione vomited. Ron gagged and Sirius looked at Harry in admiration. Remus looked as though he would faint. Snape turned tail and ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of a Murderer!Harry


End file.
